Un dragon a poudlard
by Joackym Maat
Summary: une nouvelle élève mystérieuse arrive a poudlard. qui est elle ? pourquoi suit elle Harry ? pourquoi un dragon ?
1. la découverte

**Un dragon a Poudlard**

Rien n'est de moi, sauf certains perso

****

Chap. I : La découverte

Depuis le début des vacances, il y a de cela trois semaines, un jeune homme de bientôt seize ans, se morfondait dans la pièce ou il passait le plus clair de son temps dans cette maison situé au numéro 4 privet drive.

Le garçon en question, était considéré comme un monstre par les habitant de la dite demeure, non pas a cause de sa chevelure d'un noir profond, ni même a cause de ses yeux vert émeraude, et encore moins a cause de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il a sur le front, mais plutôt parce qu'il a une particularité qui fait de lui quelqu'un de spécial. Effectivement, Harry Potter, car il s'agit de lui, est un puissant sorcier, car il a survécu au sortilège de mort que lui a lancé un mage noir complètement givré alors qu'il avait a peine un an.

La déprime du Survivant est due au fait que depuis la fin de la fin de l'année scolaire, il revoit sans cesse ce qui c'est passé au département des mystères dans les bâtiments du ministère de la magie, c'est a dire la chute de son parrain Sirius Black a travers le voile de l'éternité.

Il faut dire aussi que durant ces trois semaines, Harry n'a reçu aucunes nouvelles de ses amis, Hermione Granger, Ronald et Giny Weasley.

La seule lettre qu'il ai reçue est venue du directeur du collège de sorcellerie ou il est étudiant, Albus Dumbledore, pour lui signaler qu'il viendra le chercher la veille de son anniversaire, le trente et un juillet, pour aller au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix , une organisation qui essaie de tenir en échec le mage noir, et qu'il y passera le reste des vacances pour plus de sécurité.

Quelques jours après avoir reçu la lettre de son directeur, notre jeune ami reçoit une lettre venant d'un certain J. S. Black

« Cher Harry,

Je sais que tu as du mal de supporter la mort de ton parrain, et laisse moi te dire que le connaissant très bien, il ne voudrait pas que tu te culpabilise a cause de ça, car il est mort comme il l'a toujours voulu, c'est a dire en combattant.

Si je t'écris, ce n'est pas uniquement pour te dire ça, c'est aussi pour que tu sache que contrairement a ce que tout le monde pense, il y a encore une chance de faire revenir Sirius de derrière le rideau, malheureusement, je ne peut rien te dire par écrit, mais rassure toi, nous aurons amplement le temps d'en parler.

J. S. Black »

Très surpris par cette lettre, Harry se promis d'en parler à Dumbledore dés que possible, car de nombreuses questions se sont formées dans son esprit, a savoir qui est ce J. S. Black, et comment serait il possible de faire revenir Sirius de la ou il est alors que le directeur lui même dit que c'est impossible a faire.

Pendant ce temps, en Ecosse, dans un château que nous connaissons tous, Albus reçoit dans son bureau une étrange personne

« Bonjour Mr le directeur » Dit cet homme, « Je me présente, Jason Sullyvan Black »

Il va s'en dire qu'Albus fut très étonné d'entendre le nom de famille de l'homme qui lui faisait face, car il pensait que le dernier représentant de la famille Black était mort en juin, d'ailleurs, ce dernier reprit à ce moment là

« Je comprends que vous soyez surpris a cause de mon nom de famille, si je peux vous aider a comprendre, je le ferais sans problème et si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrais pour autant que cela ne m'oblige pas a briser une promesse que j'ai faite a une personne qui m'était cher »

« pour commencer, comment se fait il que vous portiez le même nom de famille que Sirius alors qu'il était le dernier Black vivant a porter ce nom ? » Lui demanda Albus tout en le détaillant

« C'est simple, pour ma sécurité, mon grand père maternel a voulu que je porte le nom de Joyce Séréna Braveheart, et non celui de mon père Sirius »

« Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors, il n'y a qu'une seule raison a ça, c'est que vous êtes la source de la puissance des dragons, car il est dit dans une ancienne prédiction, que le jour ou la fille de Sirius Black reviendrais parmi les vivants, le cœur draconique serait a nouveau incarné sur cette terre »

« je vois que vous connaissez toutes les prédictions qui ont été faite concernant les Black, mon cher Albus, car effectivement, je suis cette source aussi appelée cœur draconique. Mais il y a une chose que vous devez savoir, c'est que mon temps arrive a sa fin sous cette forme que vous avez en face de vous, et que bientôt, je devrais reprendre celle que j'ai eu durant les seize années que ma vie a durée jusque maintenant»

Le directeur le regarda interloqué, car il ne pouvait croire que la personne face a lui n'avait que seize ans

« je comprends que vous soyez étonné Albus, mais il se fait que quand je prends la forme d'un homme, je suis plus âgé que ce que je ne le suis en réalité. Je vais vous montrer la forme que j'aurais durant l'année scolaire » Et en disant cela, il se transforma en une belle jeune femme de seize ans, au cheveux d'une longueur tel qu'ils arrivaient au bas de son dos et de couleur bold cendré, et aux yeux d'un bleu azur. Il va s'en dire aussi qu'elle avait un physique des plus avantageux.

« Pour qu'elle raison est ce que vous vous dévoilez a moi sous vos deux formes dites moi ? »

« C'est simple, car étant donné que je serais dans votre école pour y terminer ma formation de sorcière, et que je devrais faire certaine chose avec un de vos étudiants, je préfère que vous soyez au courant au cas ou cet étudiant vous parlerais de moi, mais je vous demanderais de ne rien laisser courir sur moi auprès de lui, tant que je ne me serais pas décider a le lui dire moi même »

« Pas de problème, mais j'aimerais vous poser une petite question si vous le permettez »

« Bien sur, mais je pense que je connais déjà cette question, et aussi, je vais vous dire le nom de cet étudiant, il s'agit de Harry Potter »

« C'est effectivement ce que je voulais savoir, et aussi, je vous promets que rien de ce qui a été dit dans ce bureau ne sera dévoilé sans votre consentement mademoiselle. Il y a une autre chose que j'aimerais vous demander, c'est quel nom de famille voulez vous que nous utilisions au moment de vous présenter à vos camarades d'école ? »

« Je pense que le plus simple serait de m'appeler par le nom que mon père m'a laissé, c'est à dire Black, car je suis la fille de Sirius »

« C'est comme vous voulez mademoiselle Black. Alors, je vous donne rendez vous le 1er septembre pour la rentrée »

« Au revoir Mr le directeur »

Pendant ce temps, à Privet Drive, notre jeune héro, était en train de se demander qui pouvait être le mystérieux J. S. Black, et si il avait un quelconque lien de parenté avec son parrain Sirius.

Deux jours après avoir reçu la lettre, il en reçu une de son ami Ron dans laquelle, ce dernier lui dit qu'il est invité au terrier et qu'il viendrait le chercher le lendemain vers 18h30.

Ayant lu ça, Harry se dit qu'il ferait mieux de prévenir son oncle Vernon pour être sur que tout se passe bien quand ses amis arriveraient pour venir le prendre pour la fin des vacances.

Merci pour les reviews


	2. Départ pour le Terrier

Chap. II : Départ pour le Terrier

La première chose qu'Harry fit après avoir reçu le hibou de son ami Ron, fut de prévenir son oncle que les Weasley viendraient le chercher le jour suivant en début de soirée.

Il va de soit que quand Vernon fut mis au courant, il voulu savoir de quelle manière les étranges amis de son neveu viendraient, car il avait encore en mémoire l'état dans le quel s'était retrouvé son salon alors que Harry était en quatrième année à Poudlard. Notre jeune héro fut forcé de reconnaître qu'il ne le savait pas, et il espéra que ce serait de manière moins épique que la dernière fois.

Après qu'il eut prévenu ses moldus, le jeune homme à la cicatrice remonta, dans la chambre qu'il occupait depuis maintenant quatre ans, pour préparer sa valise. Pour se faire, il rassembla ses affaires, c'est-à-dire ses encriers, ses plumes, son balais (qu'il avait pu reprendre a la fin de l'année scolaire précédente) et ses vêtements, sans oublier la cape d'invisibilité de son père (que Dumbledore lui avait rendue alors qu'il n'était encore qu'en première année), et la carte des Maraudeurs (qui était détenue par Fred et George jusqu'à sa troisième année).

Après avoir préparé sa valise, il regarda l'état de la cage d'Hedwige (la chouette blanche que Hagrid lui avait offert en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire), il faut dire que Harry avait tendance a oublier de nettoyer la dite cage en période de vacances

Après qu'il et rassembler toutes ses affaires ; il se décida a se coucher, et il fut surpris de voir qu'il était presque 01h00 du matin quand il jeta un œil sur son réveil, il comprit alors pour quelle raison ses yeux commençaient a se fermer et qu'il du forcer de plus en plus pour les garder ouvert. Il se mit donc dans son lit, et dés lors, il ne fut pas surprenant que le jeune homme fut endormit quelques minutes a peine après avoir toucher son oreiller.

Le sommeil de notre ami fut, comme a l'habitude, habiter par d'horribles cauchemars dans les quels, il vit le psychopathe a face de serpent « s'amuser » a torturer et a tuer des moldus. Pourtant, a un moment, ses songes se firent plus calmes et plus intéressant, mais, malheureusement, même si ce songe était calme et agréable, il ne pu hélas pas en connaître la fin, car sa tante vint le réveiller a ce moment là.

Après être sortit de son lit, Harry tâtonna quelques instants sur la table de nuit a la recherche de ses lunettes, qu'il finit par retrouver en dessous de son oreiller (normal, il s'était endormit avec elles sur le nez)

Quand il fut enfin prêt a descendre rejoindre sa famille, il se souvint de l'étrange rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit la, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de le noter, pour pouvoir en parler avec ses amis quand il serait enfin avec eux, le soir même si Hermione avait été invitée par sa famille de cœur

Voici le rêve de notre jeune ami : « Je suis sur mon balais, quand j'entends une incantation qui dit « Dar Fafnir, Tar Nala, Nar Bora Draconis Neratonis » ; il va de soit que j'ignore ce que cela signifie. Après un moment, je sens une immense force magique qui m'entoure, et qui prends possession de moi, un peu comme si j'en étais le réceptacle. Ensuite, cette énergie commence à « transformer » mon corps, pour qu'il prenne une apparence de dragon, mais, cette métamorphose est différente de celle opérée par le polymectar, car elle est indolore, je me souviens avoir senti une douce présence à mes cotés avant de me poser et de reprendre forme humaine. J'avais beau essayé de voir la présence que je venais de percevoir. Je fut réveillé par ma tante a ce moment précis, ce qui fait que je ne su pas a qui j'avais a faire.

Après avoir pris note de son étrange rêve, notre jeune héro fini par descendre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. A ce moment là, le jeune homme eut une surprise, car pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé chez la sœur de sa mère, il eut droit à un repas plus que consistant ce jour là. En effet, le menu se composait de différentes choses que notre héro aime quand il n'est pas dans le monde magique, comme par exemple, du bacon, de la soupe aux oignons, etc.…

Il est évident que notre jeune ami se demanda ce qui se passait, car aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs, il n'eut jamais droit à un tel repas, et il doutait fortement que c'est parce que les Dursley seraient débarrassé de lui plutôt que prévu cette année.

La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que dans quelques jours, il aurait dix sept ans (ce qui correspond a la majorité dans le monde magique), mais il doutais fort que ses relatifs étaient au courant de ça, de plus, il se dit que cela ne pouvais avoir aucun rapport, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la maison ou son oncle, sa tante et son cousin appartenait a ses parents, et qu'elle lui reviendrait au moment de prendre possession des son héritage.

Après s'être sustenter, Harry remonta dans sa chambre, pour terminer les quelques devoirs de vacances qu'il avait à finir, à savoir celui de Rogue, le professeur de potions. Voyant que ses devoirs étaient presque tous fait, il décida de commencer par écrire a son ami Remus Lupin, aussi bien pour prendre de ses nouvelles que pour exposer son rêves et lui demander son avis, car il se doutait bien qu'un tel songe ne devait pas être pris a la légère, mais il n'avait pas assez confiance en ses capacités pour le décoder.

Après avoir écrit la lettre, il réveilla sa chouette pour qu'elle aille la porter à son ami, en disant bien a cette dernière qu'il serait chez Ron quand elle reviendrait avec la réponse du lycanthrope. Il va de soit que malgré que notre jeune ami attendait avec impatience d'être chez ses amis, il n'était pas sur que ces derniers pourrait réellement l'aider a décoder le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit avant. Suite a ça, il décida de s'allonger sur son lit, pour prendre du repos pour être en forme quand ses amis seraient la pour venir le chercher.

Près d'une heure après qu'Hedwige soit partie, Harry entendit un léger cognement a la fenêtre de sa chambre, il pensa que c'était un hibou qui lui était envoyé par un de ses amis, mais quand il se leva pour aller voir, il eut la surprise de se retrouver face a un dragon, (le même que celui de son rêve). Il restèrent un moment a s'observer et a se détailler, avant que le dragon ne disparaisse a la vue de notre jeune ami, a ce moment là, il vit quelque chose scintiller sur le bord de la fenêtre, et en se penchant pour prendre l'objet, il s'aperçut que c'était une écaille du dragon, qui était du même vert que ses yeux, avec un éclair dessus qui rappelait beaucoup sa cicatrice. Au moment ou il pris l'écaille en main, il se produisit un phénomène assez bizarre, car le morceau de peau de l'animal sembla se dissoudre pour se fondre dans la peau d'Harry qui ressentit une sensation des plus étrange, un peu comme si sa magie intérieure venait subitement d'augmenter.

En repensant a sa rencontre avec la fantastique créature, il se rendit compte que c'était une chance que sa chambre donnait sur l'arrière de la maison, et que personne n'avait pus observer la scène qui venait de se produire, car sans ça, il en aurait entendu parler par son oncle et sa tante (qui faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ignorer le monde magique auquel leur neveu appartenait).

Il était toujours occupé a y réfléchie, quand un petit coup de sonnette le tira de ses réflexions et le ramena a la réalité, et il s'aperçut en regardant son réveille qu'il était déjà 18h30, et que ça devait probablement être ses amis.

Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, et en déduisit que ça devait être sa tante qui allait ouvrir la porte, en écoutant les voies qu'il savait venir du pas de la porte, il reconnut aisément celle de Bill et celle de Tonk, aussi, il sut que le moment de partir était arrivé.

Après avoir entendu Bill demander à sa tante si elle savait appeler Harry, ce dernier cria a leur encontre qu'il allait arriver, qu'il lui fallait quelque minutes pour prendre ses affaires et les rejoindre dans le corridor de la porte d'entrée.

Tonk se proposa de lui donner un coup de main, mais il déclina poliment l'offre, car il savait qu'elle était épouvantablement maladroite. Tout en remontant dans sa chambre, Harry se demandait de quelle manière il se rendrait au Terrier cette fois ci. Il redescendit quelques instants plus tard, avec sa malle et sa cape. Au moment où il arriva devant la porte, il entendit la voie de son oncle dire

« … que vous comprenez que nous espérons qu'il sera d'accord que nous restions ici quand il l'aura eu », mais il ne comprit pas le sens de cette phrase, aussi, décida t'il de ne pas en tenir compte.

Voyant que Harry était là, les adultes arrêtèrent leur discussion, avant que Tonk ne prenne une plume de phénix dans une des poches de sa cape, et qui servirait de portauloin. Harry comprit de quelle manière il se rendrait au Terrier, et il eut une légère appréhension, car ce n'était pas son moyen de transport préféré (il aurait de loin préféré utiliser son balais, mais il savait que c'était impossible, car il se trouvait en zone exclusivement habitée par des moldus.

Nymphadora lui expliqua de quelle manière fonctionnait les portauloin fait avec des plumes de phénix. Elle lui dit qu'il devait seulement penser à l'endroit où il voulait se rendre, et qu'une fois que le lieu de destination serait choisi, sa magie se connecterait avec celle de la terre, et qu'il apparaîtrait ou il le souhaitait, sans avoir les désagréments des portauloins habituels.

Malgré qu'il savait plus ou moins a quoi s'attendre, il fut surpris de constater que le voyage se fit de manière quasi instantanée, et sans sensations particulières. A peine s'était il matérialisé devant la maison de sa famille de cœur que Molly le serait contre elle, car elle considérait le jeune homme a la cicatrice comme étant un membre a part entière de la dite famille.


	3. Arrivée au Terrier

Chap. III : Arrivée au Terrier

Malgré qu'il savait plus ou moins a quoi s'attendre, il fut surpris de constater que le voyage se fit de manière quasi instantanée, et sans sensations particulières. A peine s'était il matérialisé devant la maison de sa famille de cœur que Molly le serait contre elle, car elle considérait le jeune homme a la cicatrice comme étant un membre a part entière de la dite famille.

Après avoir réussi a sortir des bras de la mère de Ron, c'est ce dernier qui vint souhaiter la bienvenue a Harry, en étant suivi de sa sœur Ginny, de ses frères Fred et George (qui ne travaillaient pas ce jour la, car il savait que le survivant devait arriver). C'est a ce moment la qu'il apprit qu'Hermione devait arriver le lendemain de la journée.

Après avoir été accueillit par toute la maisonnée, il monta ses affaires dans la chambre qu'il occupait quand il passait le reste des vacances d'été au Terrier, c'est-à-dire dans la chambre de Ron. Après avoir déposer ses affaires dans la chambre, il demanda a son ami quand est ce qu'Hermione devait arriver, car il avait quelque chose a leur raconter, et comme il ne voulait pas raconter deux fois la même chose, il préférait que la dernière personne du trio infernal de Poudlard soit présente. Le rouquin lui répondit qu'elle serait là le soir même, mais il râla un peu de ne pas avoir la primeur de ce que le garçon au cheveux noir de jais avait a leur dire, mais il se doutait que ça devait être important et difficile a raconter pour qu'il ne veuille pas devoir le faire a deux reprises.

En attendant que leur amie arrive, ils décidèrent de parler de ce qui leur manquait le plus, c'est-à-dire le quidditch, car cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'ils ne pouvaient y jouer car ils risquaient de se faire découvrir par des moldus qui pourraient passer dans le coin sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Cela faisait une demi heure qu'ils avaient commencer à parler, qu'ils entendirent du bruit devant la maison, ils allèrent voir ce que c'était, et ils virent que c'était seulement Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

Peu de temps après l'arrivée de leur amie, le jeune homme aux yeux vert émeraude décida de réunir ses deux meilleurs amis dans la chambre de Ron. Il venait de fermer la porte que Ginny entra, car elle avait un faible pour Harry, et voulu savoir de quoi ils allaient parler. Une fois que tout le monde fut entré dans la pièce, le survivant referma la porte et la verrouilla.

« Si je vous ai demandez de me rejoindre, c'est parce que j'aurais besoin de votre avis sur ce que je vais vous raconter maintenant. Il s'agit d'un rêve que j'ai fait il y a quelques jours, et il m'a laisser une impression assez bizarre, un peu comme si quelque chose qui me concerne allait se passer, et pour une fois, c'est une bonne chose »

« Harry, tu es en train de nous faire peur quand tu parles ainsi tu sais, lui dit Ginny sur un ton un peu effrayer, mais explique nous ton rêve, et nous verrons bien ce que nous pouvons en tirer ensuite. »

« Ginny a raison Harry, alors, racontes » lui dit Ron, a peine moins effrayer que sa sœur. »

Ce fut la dernière phrase de son ami qui décida le survivant à dévoiler le songe qu'il avait fait.

Durant tout le temps que dura l'exposé du rêve, personne ne dit un mot, ce fut après qu'ils commencèrent à extrapoler sur la signification du songe de leur ami. Ce fut Ginny qui ouvrit le bal en disant :

« Je sais que cela va peut être vous paraître dingue, mais vous ne pensez pas que cela aurait un rapport avec une prédiction que j'ai lue dans le livre qui parle de la famille de Sirius ? »

« Quel livre, demanda Harry, et quand est ce que tu as lu ça dis moi ? »

« C'est un livre que j'avais trouvé dans le bibliothèque de la maison de Sirius quand le Q.G. de l'ordre se trouvait au square Grimmaud, mais les parents ne savent pas que je l'ai repris avec et qu'il est dans ma chambre »

« Est-ce que tu sais aller le chercher s'il te plait ? » Lui demanda Hermione qui n'avait encore rien dit.

Bien sur, la jeune fille brune avait une idée, mais elle souhaitait attendre un peu avant de dévoiler a ses camarades ce qu'elle avait déduit du songe de Harry et des paroles de Ginny, et si ce qu'elle pensait s'avérait être juste, il y aurait certaines choses a faire avant que cela ne devienne réalité.

Au moment ou la jeune rousse revient avec le livre, elle le passa a Hermione, qui le saisissant, vit avec plaisir que son amie avait placer un signet pour pouvoir retrouver plus rapidement la page avec la dite prédiction et la lu a voix haute, pour que tt le monde puisse en prendre connaissance.

« Le jour ou la fille perdue de Sirius Black sera enfin retrouvée, le cœur draconique reprendra forme humaine en se réincarnant en la personne qui aura survécu aux plus graves dangers depuis son plus jeune age, et qui ne saura qu'il est sorcier qu'au moment d'entrer dans une école de sorcellerie. La personne choisie sera prévenue par un présage sous la forme d'un songe, après avoir reçut un écrit du dernier descendant de la famille Black »

« Harry, avant de faire ce rêve, aurait tu reçut une lettre quelconque dis moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai effectivement reçut une lettre quelques jours avant. D'ailleurs, la voici, je voulais la montrer à Dumbledore, pour qu'il m'explique ce que ça signifie, mais je pense que je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire, car je commence à comprendre certaines choses, à commencer par mon rêve. »

« J'ai une question a poser, dit Ron qui était toujours silencieux, qui est ce qui sait me dire ce que c'est que le cœur draconique ? »

« Je pense pouvoir te répondre, lui dit Harry, je pense qu'il devrait s'agir de la source de la puissance des dragons, c'est bien ça Hermione ? »

« C'est juste. Mais ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que grâce à ce don, tu auras la possibilité de commander tous les dragons, et qu'en plus de ça, ta propre magie va être multipliée, ce qui fait que tu seras plus puissant. »

« Et cette lettre, de qui est ce qu'elle venait ? »

« Sur le moment, je n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et je pensais même qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, mais maintenant, je sais qu'elle venait de la fille de mon défunt parrain, car elle était signée J.S.Black. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu écrire à Dumbledore pour avoir des explications, mais j'ai pensé qu'il était préférable d'attendre de le voir, au cas ou le message aurait été intercepté. »


	4. Discussion avec Dumledore et

Chap. IV : Discussion avec Dumbledore et réflections

« Voila qui est bien réfléchis Harry. » Dit une voix à la fois grave et familière à ce moment là. Ils se retournèrent vers le lieu d'où la voix venait, et ils virent alors que c'était Dumbledore lui-même qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il leur sourit a tous, avant d'ajouter

« Je crois que je peux sans crainte de t'effrayer te parler de certaines choses Harry. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez rester, car je ne doute pas que ce que je dirais à Harry vous intéressera, et vu que vous savez déjà une bonne partie, autant que vous sachiez le reste. »

Voyant que personne ne semblait vouloir quitter la pièce, Albus entra, et referma la porte avant de prendre place sur le lit, à coté d'Harry. Malgré qu'il sache que les quatre adolescents présents dans la pièce étaient plus matures que la majorité des jeunes de leur age, il avait quand même certaines appréhensions quand aux réactions qu'ils pourraient avoir suite aux révélations qu'il allait leur faire dans quelques minutes.

« Pour commencer, je voudrais te féliciter pour ton esprit de déduction Ginny, car le rêve d'Harry est effectivement en rapport avec cette prédiction, Hermione, tu as raison aussi quand tu parles des différentes choses qui arriveront a votre ami quand il recevra la totalité de sa puissance en tant que cœur draconique. Toi Harry, je suis surpris que tu sache ce que c'est que le cœur, car a ma connaissance, tu n'aurait pas du être au courant de ce qui se prépare avant encore quelques semaine, c'est-à-dire, au moins jusqu'à la rentrée. »

« Et pour quelle raison est ce que je n'aurais pas du savoir, vous comptiez encore me cacher des choses qui me concerne Mr le directeur ? »

« Non, pas du tout, mais il se fait que cela fait a peine quelques jours que je suis moi-même au courant que tu es la personne qui a été choisie pour être cette incarnation, et d'ailleurs, tu devrais rencontrer la personne qui t'a écrit cette lettre en cours d'année, c'est hélas, tout ce que je sais. »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez au moins me dire qui est cette mystérieuse J.S.Black, mis a part qu'elle a un lien de parenté avec Sirius ? »

« Comme tu l'as sans doute deviné, il s'agit en effet de la fille de Sirius, et elle a pour nom Joyce Séréna Black. Elle a presque le même age que toi, et le fait qu'elle ait décide de faire savoir qu'elle est toujours en vie signifie que le cœur draconique s'est a nouveau incarné sur cette terre. »

« Professeur, il y a une chose que j'aimerais vous demander. Est-ce vrai qu'il y a un moyen de ramener mon parrain de derrière le rideau ou il est tombé l'année dernière ? »

« Je ne suis pas en mesure de t'apporter une réponse satisfaisante Harry, car je l'ignore, mais si tu me pose une telle question, c'est que tu sais des choses que je ne sais pas moi-même, n'est ce pas. »

« Je vais vous mire la lettre que j'ai reçue de Joyce, vous comprendrez peu être ce que cela signifie. »

Il leur fit lecture de la lettre, et chose assez surprenante, le directeur sembla pris au dépourvu, car il ne savait pas quel était le moyen de faire revenir Sirius. Mais, il se dit que si Joyce en connaissait un, c'est qu'il devait y en avoir un, de plus, il savait que la jeune fille ne ferait pas de mal au jeune Harry.

« Harry, il faut que tu saches que contrairement au croyances, les dragons existent réellement, et qu'ils sont détenteurs de pouvoirs magiques bien plus grand que les notres. Tu seras probablement amener a en rencontrer, que ça soit en rêves, ou alors en réalité »

« Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Mr le Directeur, j'étais déjà au courant de l'existence des dragons, car, si je puis me permettre de vous le faire savoir, il se fait que j'en ai vu un devant la fenêtre de ma chambre, pas plus tard que ce matin. De plus, je pense que vous devriez aussi savoir qu'avant de disparaître, il m'a laissé un petit souvenir, une écaille pour être précis, et avant que vous ne demandiez a la voir, je vous préviens que je ne saurais pas vous la montrer, car dés que je l'ai eu en main, elle a fusionné avec ma propre peau. »

Il va s'en dire que le directeur était abasourdi par ce que venait de lui dire le jeune homme, aussi, la seule chose qu'il trouva a dire a ce moment là fut

« Qu'as-tu ressentit quand cela s'est produit ? »

« Je me suis sentit un peu bizarre, et après ça, j'ai eu l'impression que ma magie avait augmenté de manière considérable, mais je ne saurais pas vous expliquer plus que ça, je suis désolé. »

« C'est ce que je pensais, car j'avais senti que tu étais plus puissant que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Il y a une autre chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que les dragons sont gouvernés par un roi, qui a pour nom Fafnir. Si tu as la chance de le rencontrer, que ça soit au cours d'un songe, ou en réalité, sache que ce sera un honneur qu'il te fera. Je pense maintenant que vous en savez autant que moi, si ce n'est plus, aussi, je vais vous laissez en parler entre vous, car avant de partir, je dois encore m'entretenir un moment avec Molly et Arthur. Passez une bonne soirée et de bonnes vacances les enfants. Harry, si quelque chose d'inhabituel se produisait avant la rentrée, je souhaiterais en être averti le plus rapidement possible, c'est d'accord ? »

« Oui, Mr le directeur » Répondit Harry a contre cœur, car il n'avait pas oublié que ce dernier lui avait caché beaucoup de choses (pour son bien parait il), et il lui en voulait encore beaucoup.

Après le départ du directeur, les quatre adolescents restèrent encore un moment à discuter dans la chambre de Ron, jusqu'à ce que la mère de ce dernier les appelle pour le souper.

Tout en mangeant, Harry continuait de réfléchir a ce qui avait été dit un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et il en vient a se demander pourquoi c'est lui qui a été choisi pour être l'incarnation de cette source de puissance, car il ne connaît rien aux dragons, mis a part ce qu'il en a lu dans ses livres scolaires.

Au moment de quitter la table, il fit savoir qu'il souhaitait aller se coucher, prétextant que la journée l'avait épuisé plus que de raison. Peu de temps après s'être endormi, il fit un songe des plus étranges, en effet, il se vis sur une grande plaine verdoyante, et en regardant vers le ciel, il vit apparaître un point qui semblait se rapprocher de lui. En observant cette tache, il vit qu'en approchant, elle prend la forme d'un animal. Vu la distance a laquelle il se trouve, il ne peut savoir de quelle espèce il s'agit, mais malgré cela, il en a une idée, qui se voit confirmée quelles minutes plus tard, il s'agit d'un dragon.

Au moment ou l'animal se posa, notre jeune ami su, sans savoir de quelle manière, qu'il se trouvait en face de Fafnir, le légendaire roi des dragons. Il va s'en dire que le jeune homme fut assez surpris, mais se souvint alors que le directeur de Poudlard l'avait prévenu que cela pourrait arriver. Plutôt que de laisser la panique prendre le dessus, il se força a comprendre la raison d'un tel déplacement royal´, mais il ne trouva pas de bonne raison, aussi, décida t-il d'attendre que Fafnir le lui dise.


	5. Conversation avec Fafnir et révélations

Chap. V : Conversation avec Fafnir et révélations

Comme Harry l'avait deviné, il s'agissait effectivement de Fafnir qui se tenait devant lui. Ne sachant pas avec certitude de quelle manière il convenait de s'adresser à un roi, notre jeune ami se dit qu'il devrait essayer de manière polie et châtiée :

« Bonjour a vous, votre majesté »

« Bonjour a toi jeune Harry Potter. Je vois avec plaisir que ce qui est arrivé à mes oreilles est la vérité, et j'en suis heureux »

« Me permettez vous de vous posez une petite question, votre altesse ? »

« Avec plaisir mon jeune ami, je t'écoute »

« Puis je vous demander ce qui est revenu a vos oreilles, si ce n'est pas impoli de ma part de le faire ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas Harry, il n'y a aucune impolitesse dans ta demande, de plus, elle est très légitime »

Voyant que le dragon semblait très calme et très serein, le jeune homme se détendit, et sourit à cause de la crainte qu'il avait de le décevoir.

« Ce qui se dit te concernant est très simple, beaucoup de personne vantent ton humilité, ta modestie et le fait que tu ne cherche pas a t'attirer les faveurs des autres a cause de ce que tu a vécu étant enfant, mais a cause de tes capacités réelles. »

« Majesté, est ce que je peux vous demander une autre chose s'il vous plait ? »

« Tu viens juste de le faire, mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire, aussi, pour simplifier un peu les choses, poses moi les questions qui te passeront par la tête sans en demander la permission. Et tant que j'y pense, te serait-il possible de me tutoyer s'il te plait ? »

« Pas de problème, je le ferais, puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites. Voilà, ce que je voulais savoir, c'est ce que signifie « Dar Fafnir, Tar Nala, Nar Bora Draconis Neratonis » »

« Cela veux dire « Par Fafnir, notre Roi, reprends ta forme de dragon », pourquoi me demandes tu ça ? »

« C'est parce qu'il y a quelques jours, j'ai fait un rêve étrange dans lequel, j'ai entendu cette phrase, et je souhaitais savoir son sens. »

« Il y a une chose que je souhaite te dire Harry. Comme tu le sais déjà, tu es l'incarnation du cœur draconique, mais en plus de ça, tu es plus que le fils de James et de Lily. »

A l'évocation de ses parents, Harry comprit tout de suite que ce qui allait suivre serait très important, aussi, il regarda attentivement Fafnir, et, sans presser le roi, attendait impatiemment que ce dernier lui révèle ce secret qu'il présentait terrible.

« A voir l'attention que tu me portes, je pense que tu comprendras que ce qui va suivre est assez difficile à dire, et malgré que je me sois préparé depuis longtemps à le faire, je ne suis pas sur de savoir comment m'y prendre sans te choquer. »

« Avant que tu n'ailles plus loin, je souhaite savoir si ce que je viens de comprendre pourrait être possible. »

« Dis moi ce que tu penses avoir compris, et je te répondrais si cela est ou non possible. »

« Et bien, a moins, que je ne me sois trompé dans mes déductions, je serais aussi votre fils -ou du moins, d'une certaine manière- c'est cela ? »

« Et bien, ce que tu as conclu de quelques mots est exact mon fils. Ne crois pas que je t'ai abandonné, même si d'une certaine façon, c'est ce qui c'est passé. Avant que tu ne portes un jugement sur moi, laisse moi t'expliquer ce qui c'est passé. »

Se sentant de plus en plus a l'aise et confiant avec Fafnir, Harry se dit qu'il n'avait aucune raison de douter de ce qu'il allait dire, et sans en comprendre la raison, su qu'il pouvait avoir une entière confiance en lui.

« Je t'écoute, Père. » Lui dit il sur un ton détendu et très serein.

« Voila, il se fait que nous autre dragon, nous avons la possibilité de prendre d'apparence que nous voulons, même celle des humains si nous le souhaitions. De plus, il est dit, dans nos propres légendes, que celui qui détruira le mal naîtra du roi des dragons et d'une humaine. Mais je veux que tu saches que je n'ai eu connaissance de cette prédiction qu'après avoir pris l'apparence de ton père et avoir fécondé ta mère. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas avoir chercher a te contacter plutôt. »

« Je te rassure, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, car je pense que si tu avais eu la possibilité et le droit de le faire, il y a longtemps que tu l'aurais fait, je me trompe ? »

« Non, tu as raison, mais malgré cela, je n'ai pas cesser de penser a toi tout le temps. »

« Je te crois volontiers, et d'une certaine manière, je suis heureux de savoir que mon père est toujours en vie, mais je suppose que je ne pourrais parler de ceci a personne, n'est ce pas ? »

« Effectivement, il est préférable que tu n'en parles pas, mais sache que tu peux en parles, si tu le souhaites, a tes amis Hermione, Ron et Ginny, mais il va de soit que tu devras leur faire promettre le plus grand secret. Il y a une autre personne a qui tu pourra aussi en parler, et je pense que même si tu ne la connais pas encore, tu en n'a déjà entendu parler, il s'agit de la fille de Sirius Black, Joyce Séréna. »

« Effectivement, j'en ai entendu parlé, et j'ai même eu l'occasion de lire quelques lignes qu'elle m'a écrit il y a quelques jours. D'ailleurs, dans sa lettre, elle parle d'un moyen de faire revenir Sirius d'entre les morts, tu ne le connaîtrais pas ? »

« Je le connais, mais je ne peux hélas te le révéler dans l'immédiat, car tu serais tenté de vouloir pratiquer le rituel tout de suite, alors que ce n'est pas le moment, tu n'as pas encore une connaissance suffisante de tes pouvoirs. »

« C'est toi qui sais ce qui est bon pour moi, je le reconnais père » Répondit Harry, malgré qu'il ressente une pointe de frustration.

« Je vais devoir te laisser, mon fils, mais avant, je vais te faire un dernier cadeau, celui de pouvoir te transformer en dragon. Je pense que dans certaines circonstances, cela pourra t'être utile de pouvoir le faire, et en plus de cela, cela te rendra plus fort et plus puissant. »

Le jeune homme se demanda ce que son père voulait dire, et bien qu'il en eu une petite idée, il attendit que ce dernier continue, pour ne pas l'interrompre.

« Sache qu'en disant une simple petite incantation, tu pourra prendre la forme d'une dragon. Voici cette formule :' Par les gardiens des quatre pilier, je souhaite prendre ma forme draconique '. Comme tu peux constater, ce n'est pas plus difficile que ça. Essaie, pour que tu constates par toi-même. »

Harry se dit qu'il ne risquait rien à suivre les directives de Fafnir, et répéta la formule, et a ce moment là, il se passa une chose qui surprit notre jeune ami. Son corps commença à se couvrir d'écaille, des ailes et une queue lui poussèrent dans le dos, son visage changea de forme pour prendre l'apparence de la gueule d'un dragon, ensuite, son cou s'allongea, ses mains devinrent des pattes avec des longs doigts terminés par des griffes tandis que ses jambes devinrent plus musculeuses, son corps quand a lui enfla pour devenir aussi imposant que celui de son père.

Après être rester quelques minutes sous cette forme, il demanda a Fafnir de quelle manière il devait faire pour reprendre apparence humaine. Ce dernier lui dit que c'était plus ou moins la même formule, mis a part qu'il devait dire « je souhaite reprendre forme humaine » a la place de « je souhaite prendre ma forme draconique »

Une fois qu'il eut repris sa forme d'origine, notre jeune boulu demander une dernière chose a son père, mais il s'aperçu que ce dernier avait disparut, aussi, décida t-il de s'entraîner un peu a la transformation en dragon, pour que le jour ou il en aurait besoin, elle ne prenne que quelques secondes, au lieu des longues minutes qu'elle avait nécessité jusque maintenant.

A un moment, il entendit un bruit strident à ses cotés, il se rendit compte que c'était son réveille et qu'il devait émerger de son rêve. Une fois qu'il eut ouvert les yeux, il vit que Ron était déjà éveillé, aussi, descendit il dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, mais ce n'est qu'au moment ou Ginny lui fit la remarque qu'il avait oublié de mettre ses lunettes qu'il remarqua qu'il voyait très bien sans. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas un effet de la transformation qu'il avait rêvé durant la nuit.


	6. Rencontre et révélations

Désolé d'avoir été si long

Rien n'est a moi, sauf l'histoire et qq perso

Voici ce que vous attendiez tous, la suite

Chap. VI : Rencontre et révélations

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry demanda à voir Dumbledore, car il se dit que ce dernier pourrait peut-être répondre à certaines questions qu'il se pose, même si il sait que beaucoup de chose lui ont été cachées par le leader de la lumière, mais il est le seul qui puisse lui apprendre ce qu'il veut savoir.

Après avoir envoyé sa chouette au directeur, il alla se détendre un peu à l'ombre d'un chêne centenaire, derrière la maison de sa famille de cœur.

Vu la chaleur qu'il faisait, il finit par s'endormir, et vi dans un songe, un dragon très grand et très puissant. Il pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Fafnir, mais réalisa rapidement que ce n'était pas lui.

« Bonjour à toi, noble dragon. Puis je vous demander qui vous êtes, car même si votre signature magique m'est familière, je ne pense pas vous connaitre » Dit-il, une légère crainte l'envahissant.

« Bonjour, mon jeune descendant. Je suis Hézoura, ton grand père. Je vois, avec plaisir, que tu as fait connaissance avec mon fils, et que tu as enfin pris connaissance de ta véritable ascendance » Lui répondit ce dernier.

« Heu…. Oui »

« Que sais-tu des légendes qui font le folklore de ce que tu connais comme étant le pays d'Irlande ? »

« le peu de souvenir que j'ai a ce propos se rapporte a ce que certains appelle les Tuatha Dé Danann, aussi appeler 'gens de la déesse Dana'. Je suis désolé »

« Ce n'est pas grave, et tu en sais certainement plus que la plus part de tes camarades, car comme je l'ai dit, c'est avant tout des légendes,

« désolé de te couper, mais beaucoup de légendes se basent sur des faits réels » Dit Harry, commençant a rougir d'avoir coupé le vénérable dragon.

« Tu n'as pas a être désolé, car tu as raison. Si je te pose cette question, c'est parce que tu descends d'eux aussi, mais par ta mère »

« Comment cela se peut-il, car si on en croit ce que les légendes disent, ce serait des demi dieux, se ce n'est des dieux, hors, tout le monde me dit que la famille de ma mère est une famille de sans pouvoir »

A ce moment-là, une mélodie s'éleva, et il entendit

Following the whistler we'll going straight ahead  
One by one , magic's flowing hear the whistler and his songs  
He show us all the secrets of the music , life and spells  
Teach the language of birds , magic rhymes that sounds like bells  
Step by step we're going staring at this beautiful faun  
Leaded by this wise man that came from the underground  
The tunes he plays sounds like a nightingale  
His old whistle lead us to the rainbow  
He is the last man who knows old words to charm on  
So come on...  
Waiting for his sign -We're following his light  
Facing all this Bright -shall leave this world behind

Au fur et à mesure que la mélodie passa, il découvrit beaucoup à propos de ce que son grand père disait, et ainsi, il compris pourquoi il est descendant des gens de la déesse Dana par sa mère, car même si rares sont les personnes à le savoir, mais les Tuatha sont avant tout des elfes, et ils se reconnaissent a une autre particularité que les oreilles pointues, leurs yeux verts comme l'émeraude.

« Si je suis réellement un descendant des Tuatha, pourquoi est-ce que je n'en ai jamais été averti avant aujourd'hui dis-moi ? »

« C'est assez simple, personne ne le savait, à part James Potter qui avait été mis au courant par Lily ta mère »

« D'accord, je comprends. Mais qu'est-ce que cela va impliquer pour moi ? » Demanda notre jeune héro , qui, il faut bien le dire commençait à paniquer légèrement.

« Il faudra juste que tu puisses arriver à faire revenir dans les us et coutumes des sorciers les anciens rites, et les anciennes célébrations, c'est-à-dire que l'ensemble des tiens recommencent à fêter Beltane(le premier mai), Imbloc (premier février), Lugnasad (premier aout) et Samain (premier novembre). Comme tu t'en rends certainement compte, ce sont des fêtes celtiques, et druidiques »

« Effectivement, je m'en aperçois, mais alors, cela voudrait dire que les sorciers vont devoir a nouveau honorer les forces de la nature, c'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Oui, c'est bien ça. Je sais que ça va être difficile, mais sache que tu auras de l'aide en la personne de Sirius Black et sa fille »

A l'évocation de son parrain, Harry sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux, ce que vit Hézoura qui lui demanda le pourquoi de ces larmes. Notre ami lui répondit que celui qu'il percevait comme un père était mort un peu plus tôt dans l'année, en lui expliquant qu'il est passé a travers une arcade dans une sale secrète du ministère de la magie, et personne ne sait si il existe un moyen de le faire revenir, même Harry, malgré qu'il ait reçu une lettre d'un certain J.S. Black lui disant le contraire.

« Harry, sache qu'effectivement, il y a bien un moyen de le faire revenir, car ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que ton parrain, est lui aussi un dragon, et la personne qui t'as envoyé cette lettre est sa fille, Joyce Séréna Black. Ce que je en comprends pas, c'est qu'elle ait attendu la 'mort' de Sirius pour le faire, mais bon, tu verras ça avec elle quand tu la verras. Est-ce que tu veux savoir ce que tu dois faire pour que ton parrain te revienne ? » Demanda le dragon, bien que se doutant de la réponse qui lui serait faite.

« Oui, dis- moi tout. Il me manque terriblement, je me suis cru perdu quand il est mort devant moi »

« En réalité, c'est assez simple, tu dois juste aller devant cette arcade, prendre ta forme de dragon, te concentrer sur Sirius, et lui demander de revenir, voilà , tu sais tout. »

« Je ne veux pas te paraitre irrespectueux, mais bon, si c'était aussi simple, le professeur Dumbledore aurait très bien pu le faire, tu ne crois pas ? » dit Harry que la colère commençait à envahir, car il pensait que son aïeul se moquait de lui.

« Pas la peine de t'énerver mon jeune cœur draconique, car même si cela te semble facile, ce n'est pas le cas, et ton Dumbledore, aussi puissant soit-il, n'a pas la puissant que nous autres dragons nous avons, et encore moins celle que toi, en tant que source de cette puissance, tu possèdes. Si tu veux, une fois que tu te seras réveiller, nous irons tous les deux a cette arcade, et nous ferons ce petit rituel » lui proposa son ancêtre.

« Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur » dit-il, avant de sentir qu'il commençait à se réveiller, A a tout de suite, grand-père »

A peine éveiller, Harry se changea en dragon, et partit à tire d'ailes en direction du ministère, tout en continuant a discuter avec son aïeul, car étant sous la forme de dragon, il lui était possible de le voir.

Tout en voyageant, il continua a discuter avec son grand-père, et appris que Sirius faisait partie de l'espèce des dragons d'air, et que sous sa forme draconique, il avait le nom de Falgor.

Une fois arrivé à Londres, ils se dirigèrent vers le ministère, après avoir pris soin de changer de taille, et de se rendre invisibles pour ne pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer en arrivant devant l'arcade. Arrivé devant le voile de la mort, notre jeune ami commença a se concentrer sur le seul membre de sa famille, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que se pouvoirs de cœur se déclencherait à ce moment-là, et que tous les dragons se rappliqueraient aussi sec, ce qui eu pour effet de saturer la pièce en magie draconique, indétectable par les barometres magiques du centre de la loi des sorciers.

Ce faisant, ce n'est pas seulement Harry qui appelait son parrain, mais tous ses congénères, car ils avaient sa tristesse et son désespoir a la perte de cet être hors du commun, et cela eu pour conséquence de voir un dragon blanc comme la brume sortir du voile tel un diable de sa boite.

Après avoir atterrit avec délicatesse, tel un Draco Malfoy qui vient de se vautrer lamentablement au sol suite a une feinte du plus jeune attrapeur que Poudlard ai connu depuis plus d'un siècle, il repris ses esprits, et remarqua à ce moment-là la concentration plus que forte de dragons dans cette petite salle, et c'est là qu'il compris que la dernière prophétie de sa famille allait se réaliser, même si il ignore encore qui en fait l'objet. Avisant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front d'un de ses pairs, il fut pris d'un horrible doute, espérant se tromper, et dit après avoir repris forme humaine :

« Harry, c'est toi ? »

«Oui, c'est bien moi, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir » Répondit ce dernier après avoir changer d'apparence lui aussi

« Oh Bravo, que va-t-on faire maintenant …. ? »

Merci pour les reviews


End file.
